


A Flower For Your Worry

by GhostieLanturn



Series: McHanzo RB [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Florist Hanzo Shimada, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, M/M, Tattoo Artist Jesse McCree, brief mention of alcohol misuse, brief mention of vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostieLanturn/pseuds/GhostieLanturn
Summary: Hanzo and Genji move to America to get a new start. Genji has no problems adjusting, making new relationships, and flirting it up. Hanzo on the other hand has only ever managed to make acquaintances and develop a crush. However this crush slowly starts getting out of hand and both Shimadas are worrying.





	A Flower For Your Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Piece inspired by the art that onhereforthemchanzo on tumblr made!  
> Link to their beautiful art:  
> https://onhereforthemchanzo.tumblr.com/post/177286117992/title-a-flower-for-your-worry-author

“Aren't you excited Hanzo?” Genji asked as he looked over at his brother. The Shimada brothers had recently moved from Japan to America to start their own lives away from the ever watchful and judging eyes of their family. Hanzo all but grumbled a reply as he was still tired from the trip thanks to a little kid that had found it amusing to kick the back of his seat for almost the entire time while its parents were doing everything but watching their kid. The younger just nodded as if he actually understood what his brother had said before grasping the handle of the door and twist it so that they could enter their new place.

 

When the door opened it revealed a rather nice looking apartment that looked as if it had a decent view of the river. The furniture still looked new as well as the appliances and Genji could only assume that the previous residents had bought shortly before they moved out. He certainly wasn't going to complain though, it was a nice place that Hanzo had managed to find.

 

“I get the bigger room,” Hanzo informed his brother as he squeezed past him and disappeared into the hallway that would lead him to the room that he had just claimed. Genji made a face at his brother's back but he wasn't going to voice his displeasure of not being able to get the bigger room since Hanzo had found the place on his own. with a small huff, he hefted his bag up onto his shoulder before disappearing down the same hall that his brother went down and to his own room so he could start getting settled in.

 

The following morning both brothers had awoken and Genji had to stop himself from laughing as the first thing he saw was his brother sitting on the couch, a cup of tea in hand, and hair that seemed to be holding a comb hostage.

 

“No, I did not get the comb stuck in my hair. I simply got tired and decided to take a break.” Hanzo quickly stated before his brother could say anything. Genji gave his brother a look that basically said “sure you did” before going to the kitchen to get himself something to drink. When the sound of the microwave starting met his ears Hanzo loud out a huff before loudly putting his now empty cup on the table and beginning on working the comb free from his hair. Hearing his brother placing his cup of tea, Genji sighed before deciding to annoy his brother by grabbing the biggest cup that he could find for his drink. When the sound of footsteps greeted his ears Hanzo refused to look over at his brother as he made himself comfortable in the chair opposite of him followed by taking a large slurp and gulp of his drink just to annoy his brother.

 

"I can't believe that you're drinking hot chocolate of all things right now as summer is getting started and it's getting ridiculously hot outside."

 

"You say that brother but you can't act like you don't have a steaming hot cup of tea sitting in front of you." Hanzo gave his brother a look that practically yelled at his brother to shut up about the whole thing before finally letting out a relieved sigh when he finally managed to free the comb from his hair. After tossing the offending item onto the table he picked up his cup of tea while Genji went on to ask, "So, do you have anything planned for today? I was thinking of-"

 

"Finding a job."

 

"Wha-"

 

"I have no idea what you have planned but I have an interview for later today. I suggest you find some work as well." Hanzo noticed the confusion on his brother's face from just being informed that his brother already managed to get an interview despite arriving at the new place just last night and went on to say, "Shortly before we left I had managed to get in contact with a very nice sounding lady who works at a flower shop not that far from here. I told her that I would meet with her sometime today after we more or less got settled into our new place." Even though Genji would never say it straight to his brother's face he had to admit that he was impressed with how fast he was when it came to finding a new job shortly after arriving at their new place though he was also not that surprised that his brother had made sure to have at least one interview set up since he never liked to be not busy or not doing something. The younger of the two glanced up from his drink when he heard a huff come from across the room and watched as his brother pulled himself out of his chair so he could get himself ready for the day and his interview. Not wanting to feel like he was being outdone Genji waited until a shower could be heard running before picking his phone up and beginning his own search for a job. There were many open job positions at the local grocery stores but Genji didn't want to be there unless he absolutely couldn't find anywhere else that would take him. After a few more minutes of quick scrolling through the job listings, one finally caught his attention and had him tapping on it as fast as he could.

 

Genji was still tapping away at his phone when his brother reappeared in the room while working on getting us still damp hair up into a ponytail.

 

"Alright, I'm off. Message me if you happen to think of anything that we might need and, depending on what it is, I'll maybe consider stopping by the store to get it on my way back home."

 

"Alrighty then. Have fun getting a job Legos." Hanzo rolled his eyes at his brother and his indifference of whether or not he was saying Legos instead of Legolas and happened to catch a glimpse of a fist up in the air out of the corner of his eye. After a small noise of amusement and a brief smile tugging on the corner of his mouth, he quickly strode over to his brother so they could bump fists before he disappeared out the front door.

 

Stepping outside and feeling the warmth of the morning sun had Hanzo letting out a content sigh as a few people passed by. Seeing the strangers and just knowing that none of them or possibly anyone else in the city would immediately recognize either him or Genji as the sons of the head of the Shimada business was something that relieved the older brother to no end. He didn't spend too much time lingering on those thoughts as he didn't want to put himself in an unfavorable mood for when he arrived at his interview. A soft hum could be heard coming from him as he pulled his phone out of his pocket so he could have something to hold and fiddle with as he walked. He remembered how when the habit first appeared that his dad was very adamant about him getting rid of the habit as fast as it had seemingly appeared since their father saw it as something the had been future heir shouldn't be doing unless he wanted to appear distracted at any given time. But it never disappeared and had stuck with him the whole trip to America. He didn't really think much about it though seeing as being able to hold and fiddle with at least something helped him to keep his thoughts in order as he was working or even just idly sitting around waiting for his brother. As he continued on his way he happened to glance through the window of what appeared to be a toy store and see what appeared to be various types of fidget toys. A brief thought of buying one of those toys crossed his mind but he quickly dismissed it, thinking that if Genji saw him with one it would just give him something else to tease him about. A soft chime coming from his phone had him looking at the device with brief curiosity before rolling his eyes when he saw that it was just his brother messaging him and asking if he knew where any of his sketchbooks and other art stuff was.

 

' _ Should be in one of your bags. _ '

 

' _ Checked them already _ '

 

' _ You can check my bags if you absolutely need your art stuff. _ ' The next reply he got was just a bunch of letters in both lowercase and uppercase letters followed by a ' _ thank you _ ', a ‘ _ youre a live saver’ _ and finally the clapping hand emoji as Hanzo liked to call it. He had no idea what his brother was going on about but he could only assume that it was something important only in Genji's mind but he wasn't going to ask about it just in case it was something he wasn't supposed to know about right then.

 

' _ Did you find your stuff? _ ' Hanzo sent after a few minutes had passed, curious to see if Genji's art stuff had somehow managed to get into his bags while they were packing. Hanzo was still staring at his screen as he waited for a reply from his brother when all of a sudden he felt something, or in this case, someone, run into him and caused his phone to clatter onto the ground. Swearing and apologies alike could be heard coming from the pair as the shorter of the stooped down to scoop up his phone and check to see if any part of it was cracked or broken while the taller of the two waited until Hanzo stood back up before picking up his device as well.

 

"Sorry there stranger, didn't see you there." The stranger said after standing back up. Hanzo resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he also bit back the retort that was sitting on the tip of his tongue, forcing himself to be a bit civil while out in public. As the stranger spoke he couldn't help but pick up on the cowboy accent that he had and was curious to know if it was a genuine accent or if it was something that the other was faking. However, he wasn't going to ask and run the risk of coming off as rude even though he was still mildly annoyed about being run into in the first place.

 

"Is yer phone alright?" The question pulled Hanzo out of his thoughts and drew his attention to The Cowboy as Hanzo decided to refer to him as.

 

"It's fine." Hanzo swore he heard a sigh of relief come from The Cowboy as a response before he quickly turned the other way and began walking, not allowing the other a chance to say anything else. He checked his phone to see what time it was before putting his phone up to his ear so it would look like he was talking to someone. The Cowboy watched as the stranger disappeared into a passing crowd, wondering if he’d get a second chance to meet and have an actual conversation with the pretty stranger.

 

It was a little after ten when his phone sounded off yet again though this time his phone was letting him know that the time for his interview was getting closer and that he should be making his way to the store. He quickly silenced the alarm before unlocking his phone to check what the address was of his potential new job, relieved to see that he already wasn't too far away from the store. Hanzo did, however, wish that he hadn't run into that stranger as he noticed a crack in the corner of his screen that he could only hope wasn't going to get worse as time went by. Knowing that being upset over the crack wasn't going to fix it nor change anything about it now, he carefully slid his phone back into his pocket while turning the corner and beginning to scan the storefronts for the one that he was looking for. When he finally found the store and saw that it was the only one on the block to have an abundance of flowers practically spilling from the front and filling the surrounding air with a sweet smelling aroma. As he got closer the smell grew stronger yet it hadn't grown overwhelming. In fact, Hanzo actually found it much more enjoyable than that of the few flowers that had been lovelessly planted around their home back in Japan just to break up the green of the front lawn. The colors of the shop’s also seemed so much livelier than the ones back home, even the exact same flowers that were both at the shop and his old home seemed different.

 

A small bell chimed as Hanzo entered the store and was greeted with the sight of countless flowers of various shades of color practically spilling out of their vases. He was so busy trying to take in all of the flowers that he almost looked over the lady who was making her way towards him. It wasn't until she was almost right in front of him that he finally noticed her before quickly clearing his throat and holding a hand out to her.

 

“Hi there, I'm Mei. How can I help you?” She asked with a warm smile as she took a hold of Hanzo’s hand and gave it a small shake without missing a beat. Her smile seemed to be infectious as Hanzo found himself smiling as he introduced himself. After the introductions her face seemed to light as she went on to say stuff like how it was nice to finally meet him and she couldn't wait to work alongside him, seemingly forgetting that she hadn't told him that he was hired yet. It wasn't until after she explained to him his schedule and how he might have to work the occasional odd shift due to one of the workers having to work a second job that she realized the one important thing that she had yet to tell her new employee.

 

“Oh, silly me. Here I am babbling on about your schedule and I haven't even told you if you're hired or not. Though I guess it doesn't matter if I say if you're hired or not since I just told you your schedule.”

 

“Miss Mei, it's alright. I just need to know if its safe to assume that I've been hired or not.”

 

“Oh of course you are! I can introduce you to others who already here if you'd like.”

 

“That would be nice, thank you.”

 

“It’s no problem. Right now two of them are out doing some deliveries so they might not be back until a little later.

 

“That's alright, I'm sure that I’ll meet them soon enough.”

 

“That true. Anyway it doesn't get here all too busy here on any other day but around days like mother’s day we tend to get more people than what can fit  in here so I hope you don't mind coming on those days to help”

 

“No, not at all. In -” Before Hanzo could say anything else another voice, this one sounding much calmer than what he could ever imagine coming from someone else, piped up and cut him off.

 

“Ms. Zhou, I moved some of the flowers when I got here since it looked as if they were going to be in the sun.”

 

“Oh, thank you Zen.” Mei started as she looked over at the other before waving him over to meet Hanzo.

 

“Hanzo, this is Zen. Zen, Hanzo. He’ll be working with us from now on and will be helping us out so we don't feel as swamped when Lucio and Hana are out running deliveries.”

 

“How wonderful. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

“And it’s a pleasure to meet you as well. I hope we can get along as we work together.” As they talked the pair shook hands and began to make small talk while Mei went off to check on the plants that Zen had moved.

 

After an hour or so later of helping around the store Hana, shortly followed by Lúcio, had arrived back at the store and introduced themselves to Hanzo. At first, he wasn't sure about them but they both seemed nice enough and he could see himself getting along with them in the long run. He could also see Genji getting along with them if he ever stopped by the shop. Soon enough Mei had told Hanzo that he could leave and that she couldn't wait until tomorrow. As he was exiting the store he happened to overhear a man grumbling about how his kid had somehow dropped his phone and crack its screen all while walking.

 

Jesse McCree was distracted as anyone who tried to talk to him quickly found out. Thankfully it was a slow day and that meant that the other employees had to deal with him for the most part.

 

“Hey bro, whatcha drawing there?” It was an innocent question asked by a not so innocent person as she looked over his shoulder. Jesse didn't even bother trying to hide the picture as he was positive that if he did it would just lead to even more questions than he wanted to try and vaguely answer.

 

“It's just a person.” Jesse answered as he erased and redid one of the eyes, sighing when he could practically sense the smirk that was forming on his friend’s face.

 

“That person is too good looking to be just a person if you ask me.”

 

“Jaaaaaack! Olivia is teasing me again!”

 

“I swear to god why do you two have to fight while Gabe is gone you gremlins?!”

 

“We’re not fighting and I'm not teasing him. I'm just asking him what he's drawing.”

 

“I don't care but could you guys please wait to do this stuff until Gabe comes back?” At that question, both Jesse and Olivia fell silent and just gave each other a dirty look before she playfully tugged his hat down just enough to cover his eyes and wandered off back to her own area. Once he was sure that she was busy with something else he busied himself back up with working on his sketch. At some point, he had reached a point where he was more or less satisfied with what he had gotten drawn out and decided to call it a day on working on it. The monotone sounding ding dong that let the workers know that someone had entered the shop sounded off which prompted all three workers to glance at the door before resuming what they had been doing after seeing who exactly it was that entered.

 

“Welcome back Gabe. Enjoy your break?”

 

“A bit. You know I can't really enjoy anything when you're not around.”

 

“Gross. Can you two not be so affectionate while we’re here?” Jesse groaned from his desk only to get a wad of paper thrown in his direction.

 

“It's not our fault you ignored us after most of the day and then decided to stop ignoring us only for the first thing you do is to start fighting with Olivia. So if I had to listen to you two fight, then you two can handle us being a little affectionate.” To emphasize the affectionate part the two shared a quick kiss that once again pulled groans from the younger two. Not wanting to be in the room any longer with their lovey-dovey bosses, both Jesse and Olivia glanced at their phones to check what the time was and only Jesse was relieved to see that it was close to the time that he could leave Olivia to deal with Jack and Gabe by herself. As the last few remaining seconds ticked past Jesse began working on getting his stuff gathered up so he could dump it all into his bag once Gabe gave him the ok to leave.

 

“Later Liv. Have fun with the old men.” All he got in return was a middle finger and a threat to find and expose his crush from Olivia while Jack and Gabe bade him goodbye and wished him a good rest of the of the day.

 

As he was making his way back home he couldn't help but wonder if and when he would see the stranger from that morning again. He couldn't help but sigh in defeat when he realized that the other could easily be visiting or passing through since he was positive that he would have remembered seeing someone like him before while growing up.

 

It had been a few months since Hanzo and Genji had moved and settled into their new place. During those months Hanzo and Genji had become friends with their coworkers. And as much as Hanzo was glad that Genji had made a friend and would leave to hang out with said friend, Hanzo had wished that he had become close friends with someone else. It wasn't so much that the man that his brother had become friends was someone awful. It was because of the fact that the man in question was The Cowboy that he ran into the first day that he went out to town.

 

Jesse, as Hanzo later find out his name thanks to Genji, was a nice as they come and as time passed Hanzo came to actually enjoy Jesse’s presence whenever he decided to stop by or visit. Genji would tease Hanzo about how he seemed to always make sure he was at least somewhere where Jesse could see him just so he could get any sort of greeting from him. Of course, Hanzo denied it and said that he would never do such a thing for someone who was loud and somewhat obnoxious but that didn't seem to convince his brother who just shrugged and went about busying himself back up with making himself some food. it annoyed Hanzo how Genji would even suggest something as ridiculous as actually liking Jesse. the tattooist simply wasn't someone who he would ever fall for. or at least that's what he tried convincing himself of.

 

"C'mon Hanzo, why don't you just ask him out?"

 

“Because I don't love him. besides, even if I did like him, I'm too busy with other stuff to entertain the thought of even trying to go out on a date with him."

 

"Too busy? with what?" Genji questioned as confusion was clearly written all over his face.

 

"Work obviously." Hanzo retorted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The younger Shimada groaned in annoyance as he placed his brother's cup of tea in front of him and then proceeded to sit on the floor across from him.

 

"You really think I'm going to believe that you're too busy as a florist to go out on a date with a cute guy?"

 

"Yes, I do. Mostly because I'm usually busy helping around the store while Hana and Lucio are out running deliveries."

 

"Ok but Mei doesn't have you stay until it's dark out though. I've seen the hours that her shop is open and it isn't open that late. five thirty at the latest if I remember right. on the weekend I'm sure tha-"

 

"Genji, even if I wasn't busy with work, I still wouldn't be able to do anything with Jesse, let alone go on a date with him."

 

"Oh c'mon, it's not gonna kill you to at least ask him to hang out."

 

"And it's not going to kill me if I don't ask him to hang out or go on a date either!" Hanzo all but yelled as he quickly stood up and stormed off to his room, a half-empty cup of tea left on the table. Genji sighed as he heard his brother's bedroom door slam shut and he proceeded to get up from his spot on the floor and grab both his and his brother's cup to put in the sink. He hadn't meant to anger Hanzo but seeing him just pine and steal glances at his friend was getting frustrated. Especially when he knew that Jesse was doing the exact same thing. But he was going to leave Hanzo alone for the time being and not push his luck. After all, he didn't want to accidentally ruin anything for either Hanzo or Jesse by pestering Hanzo while he was now angry.

 

"So Genji, how's it going?"

 

"You mean since we last saw each other at work? Alright. Could definitely be better."

 

"Oh really? Mind if I ask what happened?"

 

"Just an argument with Hanzo about some stuff."

 

"Ah, ok." Silence fell between them as the sound of one of Jesse's cowboy movies played in the background. Jesse had originally planned to watch some of the movies that Olivia had burned for so he could return them and no longer worry about Jack stumbling upon them and giving him an earful but when Genji called to ask if he could come over, sounding less chipper than usual, Jesse couldn't turn away his friend. Thus there they were sitting on the floor and sharing a giant tub of cheeseballs as they talked.

 

“I just don't get why he won't just ask this guy to at least go and hang out!” Genji finally blurted which caused Jesse to jump and almost choke on the ten cheeseballs that he had already managed to stuff into his cheeks like a squirrel.

 

“Listen Genji,” he started after managing to get down the food in his mouth, “I don't know much ‘bout your brother but if he's like anyone else he's’ just doing stuff his own way. He’ll get around to asking the fella out.”

 

“No, Jesse, you don't understand! Hanzo is so stupidly stubborn about that kind of thing!” Genji loudly responded before angrily shoving a handful of cheeseballs into his mouth. Jesse patiently waited for his friend to finish eating the snacks and start complaining about his brother again just so he could get it out of his system but once his mouth was empty Genji didn't immediately start complaining which actually surprised Jesse. However, after a minute or two of thinking and furrowed brows, Genji pulled out a couple more cheeseballs and gently threw them one by one at his friend.

 

“I don't even know anymore Jes. I just want him to stop being stupid about this and just go for it. Did either Olivia or Fareeha do this kind of stuff when they had a crush or whatever on someone?”

 

“Bold of you to assume that Olivia and Fareeha would hint that they like someone let alone purposely let me know who they were crushing on.” Jesse chuckled only to earn himself a cheeseball whipped at his face.

 

“I’m serious Jesse.”

 

“So am I! Also, how am I supposed to even help when I don't even know who yer brother is wanting’ to ask out?”

 

“Why does it even matter who my brother wants to ask out? Can't he just ask the guy out in some generic way? You know, like ask him if he wants to go out to lunch?” Though he wasn't showing it Genji was starting to get nervous. If Jesse started trying to pry and figure out who Hanzo was having trouble asking out, Genji would have to try and be careful about how he answered so he wouldn't accidentally give away his brother’s crush to Jesse. Thankfully Jesse asked only a few questions before finally giving up and starting to work on shoving as many cheeseballs as he could into his mouth so as to keep his mind occupied with something else rather than letting it dwell on the fact that his friends had been annoyingly vague as he answered his questions. After a suggestion to switch the movie to a different cowboy movie Jesse seemed to feel a bit better though his mind occasionally kept wondering back to Hanzo and his mystery crush. He should have known better than try to get Genji to spill the beans on who exactly Hanzo’s crush was but he figured that it was still worth a shot to ask.

 

When Jesse had first met Hanzo he had just, quite literally, run into him and didn't get much of a chance to talk since Hanzo seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere as well as a little annoyed with the fact that they had run into each other. It had been a few days after that incident that he had met Genji and seemed to hit it off well with him, becoming good friends almost immediately. During one of their breaks, Genji was telling him about how he moved to America with his brother and then proceeded to show him a picture that had been taken right before they got on the plane. An excited looking green haired boy that Jesse immediately identified as Genji and a black-haired boy that already looked tired and ready for the trip to be over, Genji immediately identifying him as his brother Hanzo. And with finally having a name to the pretty face that he had run into paired with all sorts of stories that Genji was willing to tell him and Jesse found himself slowly falling in love with the eldest Shimada. But then one day Genji let slip that his brother was now crushing on someone but was being too much of a useless gay to go do anything. Upon hearing that his crush was falling for someone else Jesse felt himself deflate just a bit. However, he refused to give up considering that Genji refused to tell or hint about the mysterious crush which meant that maybe he still had a chance. Jesse wasn't going to hold his breath for too long though as he didn't want to be disappointed if Hanzo and his crush happened to work out.

 

“Oh geez, that was so cheesy.” Genji piped up after seeing a cowboy shoot a can over after having his bullet bounce of a ridiculous amount of objects beforehand. It was enough to distract Jesse from his thoughts and scoff at his friend’s comment.

 

“Cheesy? That's a classic bit.” Jesse countered as he threw a cheeseball at Genji.

 

“It’s as cheesy as these cheeseballs of yours.” By that point any attempt at watching the movie, or any movie for that matter, was fruitless and cheeseballs were everywhere.

 

“Hey Hanzo.”

 

“Yes, Genji?”

 

“If I ask Jesse out for you, would you go out with him?” Sputtering and loud swearing was all that answered his brother’s question. It had been at least a couple of months since Hanzo and Jesse have been crushing on each other and using Genji as a means to vent their feelings for each other. Genji, of course, was getting sick of it and as a result, he had started throwing out ideas to his brother so that he might take one and go with it before the youngest Shimada decided to step in and something himself. There were days that Genji noticed that Hanzo seemed as if he was simply going through the motions of his daily routine and an occasional coughing fit causing him to hurry out of the room if Genji happened to be in the room with him when the coughing fit appeared. He had learned quickly that it was better that he didn't ask his brother if he was feeling alright after he finished coughing unless he wanted to receive a death glare that would probably kill him if looks were able to kill.

 

As the days passed the coughing seemed to be happening more frequently and Genji’s worry began to increase. On more than one occasion had Jesse listened to his friend voice his worry about Hanzo’s well being and how it seemed to be slowly getting worse despite the fact that Hanzo was always taking care of himself and doing his best to make sure he didn't get sick. Jesse was also getting worried but more for his friend that his crush as it seemed as if his friend worried anymore he would start getting sick as well.

 

“You sure it’s a good idea?”

 

“Not at all. But I just can't keep worrying about him when he hates that I try to get him to go see a doctor. Besides, it’s not like he does enough to take care of himself on his own.”

 

Hanzo let out a small groan as he made himself comfortable on the couch, making sure that even as he read that he would still have a decent view of the movie whenever he happened to look up. Sure it was what he did on a normal Friday night but his brother was going to be out for the most of the night and Hanzo was going to enjoy the peace and quiet outside of his room while he had the chance. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy having his brother around but ever since his annoying cough appeared and stayed for more than a few days Genji had started to insist that he go see a doctor on an almost daily basis. He understood why Genji was worried, he’d be the same way if the roles had been reversed, but after the first few times, it started getting annoying.

 

“ _ Her love is like the wind...I can't see it...but I can feel it. _ ” that line caused Hanzo to glance up from his book and snort at how cheesy the line sounded yet despite that he watched the rest of the scene unfold. As he watched he couldn't help but wish that he had, as Genji like to tell him, grown a pair and just ask Jesse out but instead he had spent so much time worrying and fretting over what could possibly go wrong that he eventually lost his chance to ask Jesse to be anything more than friends.Thinking back to the time that Genji had accidentally let slip that Jesse had been crushing on someone for a while left a vile taste in his mouth. It also left a peculiar feeling in the back of his throat. Like something was stuck even though he hadn't eaten anything recently.

 

He found himself frowning and as he tried to clear his throat, the tickle refusing to disappear. Eventually, he couldn't hold the cough in any longer and even as he began to cough he could still feel the cause of his fit still stuck at the back of his throat. Once again he tried to clear his throat as he got up from the couch to get something to drink, hoping that a drink was what he needed to help stop his coughing. Yet, even just walking the short distance from the couch to the sink proved to be difficult as his coughing seemed to worsen with each passing second. It was after one particularly harsh cough that he could feel panic beginning to rise as he saw specks of blood dotting the inside of his sleeve and on the back of his hand after using it to wipe his mouth clean. He didn't have much time to process what he was seeing before another fit had come and gone followed by him finally feeling whatever it was that was stuck in his throat get coughed up. Curious, yet also a little scared, as to what had exactly been the cause of his fit Hanzo glanced down at his sleeve and couldn't do anything else but stare at the object clinging to the fabric. A petal. A purple lilac petal.

 

With a shaking hand, he slowly picked the petal off of his sleeve, hesitant to examine it. He feared that if he looked at it for too long that it might disappear and he wasn't sure if it disappearing or still existing was worse. With a shaky breath, he lifted the petal up to eye level. Seeing the petal up close caused a knot to form in his stomach and bring with it a feeling of nausea. It couldn’t be that. That only happened in stories and the occasional movie. That could never happen in real life. Or that's what Hanzo had believed up until this point but that petal was there and proving to him that  _ that _ wasn't just a work of fiction. Refusing to believe what he was seeing Hanzo crumpled up the petal and tossed it in the garbage like a used napkin.

 

“ _ It must’ve gotten stuck to my sleeve while I was working. _ ” he tried to rationalize. After all why else would there be a flower petal stuck to his shirt? It certainly wasn't because he had just coughed it up. That would be ridiculous and his brother would never let him hear the end of it if he found out about Hanzo thinking he coughed up a flower petal.

 

Refusing to accept what was happening Hanzo went and grabbed himself a few cans of sake before proceeding to make himself comfortable on the couch once again. The plan was to drink enough sake to try and get himself to the point where he could wake up the next day and think that he had just imagined the petal. As he drank his mind began to wander. At first, his mind wandered to when he and Genji were young and used to do stupid stunts as they pretended to be sentai heroes. They would stand on and jump off of tables as they tried to “save” their toys from the forces of evil only to get scolded by their dad for what seemed like the fifteenth time that day. From there his mind wandered to when they were teens and how whenever either he or Genji did or say something wrong or step out of line it was always he that would get reprimanded. It had been for that reason that Hanzo had decided to move out as soon as he could. Originally Genji wasn't even supposed to know about the plan but he had somehow managed to find out shortly after and had needed only to use a little convincing to get Hanzo to let him join him on the move to America. Then his mind finally wandered over to the events that had happened in the past few months. However, when it came to one of the times that Hanzo had a chance to confess and ask Jesse out, his mind wandered over what could've happened if he had just seized the chance to do just that. It started with both of them going out and doing cute cliche things like coffee shop dates and nighttime walks in the park where they would simply enjoy each others’ company and share kisses underneath a streetlamp. From there his mind when from sweet public acts to acts that were better left to the bedroom and out from the public eye. All of a sudden a wave of nausea took over and Hanzo had to rush to the bathroom so as to avoid emptying the contents of his stomach onto the floor of the living room. He had just barely reached the toilet in time before sake and something that left a sticky sweet taste in his mouth had forced its way out. After he was finished he slowly and carefully adjusted himself so that he had the shower door to his back and he could easily rest his face against it, granted the coolness of the glass did very little to ease the throbbing in his head.

 

“Fuck.” he managed to groan out, grimacing slightly from the stinging sensation at the back of his throat. A minute or so had passed before his breathing had finally evened out and he was sure that he would be able to get around with some ease so long as he used the wall for support. Carefully he reached over the to flush the toilet only to pause when he saw something purple floating at the top of the water. He could feel a knot form in the pit of his stomach as he tried to refuse to believe what he was seeing. But he couldn't for long, not this time anyway. Even as he watched the contents of the toilet disappear he couldn't deny what he saw and where it had come from.

 

“ _ Those were flower petals. Those were flower petals and they came from me. _ ” That thought alone caused a range of emotions to swell inside of him. He was frustrated because he had to finally acknowledge what was going on and happening to him, worried about how Genji would handle the news and what he would do afterwards, and then finally upset with himself for letting his stubbornness and worry prevent him from going out and actually seizing his chance at forming a good relationship with Jesse.

 

“ _ I ruined my only chance with him. _ ” When realization finally hit it was like someone had taken a metal bat to his chest. Doing his best to ignore the lingering effects of his nausea he carefully made his way back to the living room so he could try and pick it back up while also trying to keep his mind away from the thought that he had sabotaged himself. He also didn't want his brother to see how much he actually drank either, knowing well enough that Genji would tell him off for being a hypocrite. It probably took than what it should have for Hanzo to pick up the mess that he had made but eventually he was able to toss all of the empty cans into a trash bag and toss the bag somewhere where he hoped Genji wouldn't see it and get too curious about the already filled garbage bag. Once he was finished he clicked the movie off and simply dragged himself back to his room in hopes of sleeping his slowly developing headache and the rest of the night away. He had just clicked his bedroom door shut when he heard the front door open and his brother try to quietly enter their home. Try was an understatement though as Hanzo could hear his brother drunkenly giggle and loudly talking to someone on his phone

 

“ _ At least someone had a good night. _ ” The oldest Shimada thought to himself as he changed into some clean comfortable clothes before finally going to bed.

 

“Hanzo?”

 

“...”

 

“Hanzo?!”

 

“Nng.”

 

“Hanzo! Wake up! You're late for work!” That coupled with the feeling of something hard slamming onto the end of the bed caused Hanzo to jump and kick out, almost hitting his brother straight in the chest as a result. A few more seconds of flailing around with his sheets and Hanzo was finally able to free his head from the blankets and look straight at Genji with a panicked look on his face. Without wasting another Hanzo stumbled out of bed and past his brother so he could try and make up the time that he lost from sleeping in. Genji, on the other hand, was just standing there watching his brother hurry around the place. It wasn't until he heard the shower start up that Genji let out a sigh and knocked on the doorframe to announce that he was there.

 

“Brother?”

 

“What is it Genji? I'm hurrying as fast as I can.” Was the annoyed sounding reply that he got. Genji paused and chewed on the inside of his cheek as he thought about what he was going to say next. He knew that if he said the wrong thing or said something that could be taken the wrong way that Hanzo would get upset and start going on the defensive.

 

“I had already messaged Mei that you wouldn't be going in today.” Silence greeted him and the youngest Shimada was bracing himself for what was soon to come.

“If you had messaged her already,” finally hearing his brother’s voice prompted Genji to quickly take cover from behind the wall, “then why the hell did you tell me I was late!?” If the tone of his voice wasn't an indicator as to how angry Hanzo was then the bottle of shampoo being thrown out of the shower in an attempt to hit Genji definitely was.

 

“Listen bro, I'm sorry for lying to you about work. But I didn't know how else to get you wide awake so we can talk.”

 

“There is nothing that's important enough to scare me awake at seven in the morning, Genji.”

 

“Yes, there is. Plus it’s almost eleven! There is clearly something wrong if you slept in until this late.” Grumbling could be heard coming from the bathroom as the shower was finally shut off. Genji waited patiently for his brother to exit the bathroom but when he heard harsh sounding coughing waiting took a back seat as Genji quickly whipped around and was about to say something only to stop when he saw Hanzo doubled over the toilet bowl and spitting something into it. He was quiet for a moment before piping up and asking, “So, you have it, don't you?”

 

Silence.

 

“Hazno please, I-”

 

“You what? You want to help? There's nothing for you to help me with so just leave me alone!”

 

“There is to brother! You're just too stubborn to admit it! Just like you were too stubborn to ask Jesse out!”

 

“Don't you dare bring that up now! That has nothing to do with what's happening now!” Anger was beginning to boil as his brother continued to be stubborn and refuse to admit what was going on even though it was clear to Genji what was going on. He wasn't as unobservant as his brother tended to think he was.

 

“So you do admit that something was going on!”

 

“Yes, ok, I admit that something is going on. Happy now?”

 

“A little now that you've finally admitted to something being up.” Genji replied and earning himself a dirty look from Hanzo.

 

“You can give me all the dirty looks you want but it won't change the fact that I finally got you to admit to something that you were denying at first.” Genji smugly added before getting punched in the shoulder by his brother. Even though it did hurt Genji was secretly a little happy that his brother seemed well enough to do his usual small amount of joking around. After pulling on a comfy looking sweater on Hanzo fully exited the bathroom and side-eyed his brother as he walked by him with arms crossed over his chest. With a roll of his eyes, Genji followed after him into the kitchen where he saw Hanzo gathering some headache medicine, stuff to make himself tea, and a couple of cups in case Genji wanted some to drink as well. While Hanzo was working on making the tea Genji sat in one of the chairs and waited for Hanzo to finally sit down so they could talk about what was going on.

 

“So…”

 

“Listen, Genji, I know I can't hide this from you and I probably should have known something was wrong when the coughing started up and then didn’t go away but I didn't want to admit that something was wrong. But last night, while you were out, the coughing got worse and then...then flower petals appeared.” Genji could sense his brother's hesitation at admitting to what he had out loud and could understand why. Coughing up petals could only mean one thing. And that thing was the hanahaki disease. Hanahaki was something that was told in stories meant to warn about unrequited love and to be careful about who you fell in love with. To admit to having hanahaki basically meant you were going to die. Or at least that's how it was normally painted in the stories.

 

“Hanzo,” upon hearing his voice  Hanzo tightened his hold on his cup as if he was bracing himself for something negative, “I know what you're talking about, you don't have to say it out loud if you don't want to. Thank you finally sharing this with me before the petals or your health got any worse. Tomorrow we can think of something to help you while you just rest today.” At first, it seemed like Hanzo was going to argue about the suggestion but soon enough he took a sip of tea and agreed that he would try to take it easy for the day. Pleased with the response that he got Genji got up from his seat and gently pat his shoulder before announcing that he was heading out to grab himself something to eat. Hanzo just rolled his eyes as he stood up as well and made his way back to his room so he could relax and maybe go back to sleep for a few more minutes, bringing his half-full cup with him.

 

“Howdy Genji.”

 

“Hey Jesse, thanks for joining me.”

 

“Ain’t no problem. No ones’ home anyway ‘sides Olivia and Satya and the last thing I want is to be home with them.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Now don't get me wrong, they aren't loud or anything, it's just when they start talking about more advanced science and whatnot in the living room it starts to get a little overwhelming for me.”

 

“Aaaah, ok. That makes sense.” Genji replied with a small shrug.

 

Shortly after he had left the apartment Genji had messaged his friend and asked him if he had wanted to meet up somewhere for lunch. Jesse had agreed but he also said that he wouldn't be able to spend a whole lot of time out due to having to help clean the house until it was spotless since there was going to be a few close friends of the family that were planning to stop by for a visit. Genji didn't mind though, he was just glad that his friend was able to join him. As Jesse was talking about how exactly the family friends had become family friends and what they would most likely do while they were there, Genji found his mind wandering over the different ways to help his brother out. At some point, it had been made obvious that he was no longer paying attention to what was being said because Jesse must've said something completely ridiculous that Genji must've agreed to which sent Jesse into a fit a laughter.

 

“What? What’re you laughing at?” Genji questioned with a hint of amusement in his voice.

 

“Nothing much. Just laughing at the fact that I said that your brother was the better looking Shimada and you agreed that he was.” When he was told what he had just agreed to Genji feigned hurt before throwing the burnt nub of a fry at his friend.

 

“How could you Jess? I thought you were my friend?” Jesse’s laughter could be heard snorting as he tried his best to keep his laughter from getting too loud and annoying the other patrons though it seemed as if Genji’s own laughter was doing the trick since some of the older patrons were giving the pair a dirty look. Neither minded though seeing as they were both having a good time and as they were joking around Genji had gotten an idea on how he could help Hanzo out with his problem. After telling Jesse to hold on for a moment he pulled his phone out and sent his brother a quick message and receiving a message just as fast.

 

“Whatcha doin’ Genj?” The slightly shorter male gave his friend a mischievous smile before nonchalantly answering, “I was just asking my brother when his next full day of work was so we could hang out at our place. I just realized that all these months of being friends and I have never once had you over at my place. It's always been us either at your place or somewhere in town.” The first part was a lie. He hadn't asked Hanzo when his next full day of work was but instead when his next actual day off would be. The rest of what he said was true and he would like Jesse to stop by his place sometime but maybe when Hanzo wasn't coughing up petals.

 

“Really? And what did he say?” The idea of hanging out at Genji’s place sounded fun and he was hoping that it would be a date that was close instead of a while away.

 

“He said that his next full day of work would be on Tuesday. So only a few days from now. Would that work for you?”

 

“Yeah. I mean, I've got work that day but it’s only for a few hours so if you want to pick me up from work we could head to your place.”

 

“Sounds like a plan then.” Genji started only to be interrupted by the sound of his phone alerting him that he had received another message. The message in question had Genji smiling a little bit as he clicked his phone back into sleep mode so he could start picking up his garbage with Jesse following his lead shortly after him. They made sure that any and all garbage of theirs was picked up before they finally moved on to dump it but instead of immediately leaving Genji headed back into the line which confused Jesse.

 

“What's up Genji?”

 

“Oh, nothing. My brother had just messaged me and asked if I could grab him a milkshake if we hadn't left already.”

 

“I see. I should probably get one for Olivia and Satya.” Jesse mused to himself as he got into line before it seemed he had even come to an exact decision. A chuckle left Genji as he watched his friend leave the line with two milkshakes for the two girls that were back at his own place.

 

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up now but at least I'm being the better brother here.” The brunette said to his friend after sticking his tongue out at him.

 

“And how exactly are you the better brother?” Genji questioned.

 

“Easy,” Jesse started in a smug manner, “I didn't have to be asked to bring home a milkshake for my sibling.” At that Genji rolled his eyes and once they had exited the restaurant the two bade each other goodbye and told each other that they couldn't wait until Tuesday.

 

The time between that Friday afternoon to the Tuesday afternoon that they had planned to hang out together seemed to fly by. Both Jesse and Genji were excited but for completely different reasons.

 

_ ‘Hey Jesse sorry but I can't pick you up. Got caught up with something. Heres the directions back to my place so youre not waiting on me _ ’ Genji messaged his friend. He felt a little bad for lying to his friend but he figured that in the long run he would be forgiven. After sending that message he clicked his phone off before tossing it onto the kitchen counter which earned him an eye roll from his brother who was sitting at the kitchen table and working on freeing his brush from his hair once again.

 

“Why do you keep your hair long if you just keep getting your brush stuck in it?” Genji questioned as he took pity on his brother and did his best to help him free the brush.

 

“Because I like having long hair. Do I really need an actual reason to keep my hair long?” Hanzo shot back. A small smirk formed on his face as he heard grumbling coming from behind him but when he felt his hair all of a sudden get pulled an elbow was jerked back and connected with his brother’s side without even a second’s hesitation. Swearing filled the room as Genji quickly pulled away from his brother and somehow managing to pull the brush free in the process.

 

“Fuck Genji! That hurt!”

 

“Sorry, but you shouldn't have elbowed me in the side!”

 

“Well, you shouldn't have pulled my hair like you did!”

 

“It was a fucking accident!” The pair of would have continued bickering if not for Genji’s phone once more going off. The younger male quickly scooped his phone back up to check who had just messaged him and Hanzo couldn't help but wonder what his brother was plotting but decided that he wasn't going to ask since he figured that Genji would just give him some vague answer. After a minute of typing away at his phone, Genji clicked his phone closed and told Hanzo that he was heading out for a bit.

 

“Alright, be safe.” Was the disgruntled reply he heard before disappearing out of the front door. He had to hurry now and hope that he could pull everything with little to no problem.

 

“Hey Genji, where you off to?” Genji had exited the building just as Jesse had arrived which provided him with the opportunity to get his friend and brother alone in the same area for a bit.

 

“I'm going out to grab us some snacks and some stuff for us to drink. I just realized that we've got nothing to eat or drink besides wheat thins and my brother’s tea.” Genji explained as he fished a key out of his pocket and handed it over to his friend.

 

“Here's the key to get into the apartment. It’s on the fifth floor and its room 505. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” And after handing over the key Genji hurried in the direction of the store so he could pick up some food for them along with some kinky since he knew that it had very little alcohol content which would be a perfect drink for them at the end of the day.

 

‘ _ GENJI FUCKING SHIMADA WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? _ ’, that coupled with, ‘ _ GENJI YOU FUCK I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOUR BROTHER HAD A FULL DAY OF WORK TODAY! _ ’ signalled to Genji that Hanzo and Jesse had seen each other and the only thing he could assume that happened based off of the two texts that he received was that they were quite surprised to see each other. And if anyone asked he would have to admit that he would’ve been more surprised if they weren't surprised about running into each other in such a small place.

 

‘ _ Sorry Jess, he mustve had a short day and somehow managed to sneak in while i was heading downstairs _ ’ Genji quickly typed and sent before debating on how he should message his brother or if he should message him at all. He already knew that Hanzo would give him more than a piece of his mind when he got home and the last thing he wanted to do was send a message that would only result in him getting hit with the first wave of anger. Soon enough he decided against messaging his brother and just hoped that when finally confronted his brother would have some mercy on him.

 

To say that it was tense would be an understatement. Neither had expected to see the other but when they did they both realized that Genji was the one responsible for all of this nonsense. Both had messaged the missing Shimada to give him a piece of their mind but when only Jesse received a message Hanzo was about ready to leave and find his brother and rip him a new one. However, Jesse just standing there and looking at him with a look that he couldn't quite put his finger on kept Hanzo from actually leaving and doing just that. When it finally clicked that Jesse was still just staring at him he started to feel more self-conscious about how he looked, hair poofed everywhere and wearing a baggy set of sentai heroes pjs. At least he had put the butter knife down and if asked Jesse was more than relieved that he did so as well.

 

“So,” Jesse started as he scratched at the back of his neck, unsure of what he should next. He wasn't able to say much else though since before he could utter another syllable his crush had hurried off to a different part of the apartment and coughing the whole time. The coughing set off warning flags in Jesse’ mind as he remembered how Genji had told him that his brother had started feeling better and not coughing as much not that long ago. Following the sound of the coughing Jesse soon found the other in the bathroom hunched over the toilet and looking worse for wear.

 

“Go away.” Was all that Hanzo managed to get out before another wave of nausea hit and he was coughing up even more flower petals than before. Those two words took Jesse surprised and he almost did just that but something in the back of his mind told him not to. So instead of stepping away he took a step inside and carefully knelt down beside the older Shimada and patiently waited for him to finish emptying his stomach out before resting a hand on the small of his back and gently rubbing small circles into his back. The action seemed to be appreciated as Jesse could’ve sworn he saw the hints of a smile on the other’s face but didn't say anything as he didn't want to say anything that might upset him and cause another round of nausea. The two remained kneeling there for who knows how long with Jesse continuing to rub at his back while Hanzo unconsciously moved so that he was now leaning against him. The action surprised Jesse but he wasn't about to say or do anything to ruin the moment because who knows when the next the time something like this would happen again. A soft ‘yeehaw’ sounded off and echoed throughout the bathroom and when Jesse pulled his phone out of his pocket he saw that it was a message from Genji asking if he could be let into the apartment since he no longer had a key with him. Slowly but surely Jesse texted back that he couldn't help him right now and that unless he wanted to be stuck sitting at the door to just go and do something else for a bit. All that he got in reply was a thumbs up and a ‘ _ don't do anything i wouldnt do _ ’ and that was what he assumed would be the last he heard from his friend for the rest of the day.

 

Once his legs started to cramp up that's when Jesse started trying to shift his weight from one leg to another and that seemed to be enough to rouse Hanzo who had dozed off at some point. It took a few minutes of blinking in an attempt to focus on what he was leaning on but once he was able to do so he felt his whole face flush a bright red as he tried to pull away as much as the small bathroom would allow.

 

“I'm sorry that you had to see that.” Hanzo quickly said as he refused to look the other in the eyes. He felt ashamed that Jesse was there and had seen one of his episodes happen on top of being scared that if he did look at his crush again that he would start coughing and vomiting flowers back up.

 

“Hanzo,” Jesse started as he cautiously placed a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder, “you don't need to be sorry for something that's out of your control.”

 

“You're wrong.” The quick and blunt response took the tattooist by surprise but he didn't let himself sat in stunned silence for long as he squeezed his shoulder in what was meant to be a comforting way and softly asked, “Care to explain how I’m wrong?” The silence that fell between them as Hanzo carefully planned how to answer Jesse only lasted a few seconds but it seemed as if it lasted for minutes turned hours. Soon enough Hanzo turned so that his body was fully facing Jesse, however, he still refused to look at the other, his eyes closed as he thought over what he was about to say.

 

“I...I have hanahaki disease.”

 

“Okay. and what might that be?”

 

“It’s a disease that forms when one has unrequited love. If left alone it could eventually kill the person.”

 

“Ah, I see. So you love someone who doesn't love you return then?”

 

“More like I love someone but I let my worry and stubbornness get in the way and the other guy is now in love with someone else.”

 

“Ain’t there any other way for you to get rid of it without having your love being returned?”

 

“I mean, I could just confess and then try to just bury my feelings. I'd really prefer not to get the surgery to remove it along with the rest of my emotions.”

 

“Hm, yeah, being emotionless sounds...not fun. You should probably just tell the lucky fella what you're feeling so you don't have to worry about that.”

 

“Yes, maybe I should.” A soft chuckle managed to slip past Hanzo lips which actually startled Jesse considering what they were just talking about. Jesse did have to admit that hearing the chuckle was a nice change of pace and thought that maybe now was as good enough time as any other to admit his feelings for the florist. After all the worst that could happen was that his feelings weren't reciprocated but at least then he would know what the other thought of him. The pair looked at each other and opened their mouths at the same time and when they saw that the other was about to talk they both quickly closed their mouths, mirroring each other almost perfectly as they repeated the action a few more times which sent them both into a small laughing fit followed by Hanzo coughing up even more flowers.

 

“Hanzo, listen,” the pause caused Hanzo to tense up and brace for the worse to come from the other’s mouth but what came out instead was, “I know that you’re in love with someone else but all this talk of hanahaki scares me and I don't think I’d be able to handle it if I get it so I need to get this off my chest.” Jesse paused as he took a few breaths to calm his nerves and Hanzo swore he felt like he was going to die from how tense he was feeling.

 

“Hanzo from the first day I laid eyes on you, even if you were glaring daggers at me for accidentally making you drop your phone on the sidewalk, from all those days that Genji would tell me stories about you and him and how you would handle all sorts of situations from minor to huge, I started developin’ feelings for you. And... I think it's safe to say that I fell in love with you.” What Jesse said surprised Hanzo and caused all of his tension to disappear and look at Jesse with disbelief.

 

“What did you say?”

 

“I said that I love you.” It took only a moment for Hanzo to process what he had just been told and the only thing that he could do was laugh in disbelief. Laughing was the last thing that Jesse was expecting to hear from the other but he could say for certain that it more than just stung that he was being laughed at. Hanzo quickly silenced his laughing once he saw the look on Jesse’s face and placed a hand on his shoulder as a way to get him to look at him.

 

“Jesse, I'm not laughing at you.” Hanzo started once he was positive that the other was looking and paying attention to him, “I'm laughing in disbelief because that was the last thing I expected to hear after saying that I should confess to my crush.”

 

“Well, I apologize for falling for someone who is not only nice to look but seems like a nice and interestin’ person.”

 

“There is no need to apologize, Jesse. I was laughing in disbelief because the guy I was crushing on had just confessed to me.” Jesse was silent for a bit as he tried to process what Hanzo just told him. The only people that were in the bathroom were him and Hanzo and he hadn't seen Hanzo pull his phone out either.

 

“Wait.”

 

“I am.”

 

“If you just said that your crush just confessed to you.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“And we’re the only ones here and you haven't pulled your phone out at all.”

 

‘Yes?”

 

“Does that mean that I’m your crush?” The only answer that he got was a quick and shy kiss to his cheek that had his cheeks turning pink. Jesse was about to hug Hanzo out of happiness but immediately stopped moving when the other told him not to move so much due to still feeling a little nauseous. Jesse let out a small chuckle but reassured the other that he would stay still for a while longer before getting up. A small grumbled thank you met his ears which had him smiling even as his phone once again yeehawd and he saw that Genji had once again messaged him to let him inside the apartment. With a sigh, Jesse stood up and helped Hanzo up to his feet as well before finally going to the front door to unlock it for his friend.

 

“ _ Finally _ ! I thought I was going to have to find someone to crash with for the time being if neither of you let me in soon.” A small grunt followed by a sound of surprise from Genji from apparently getting hit in the face with a seat cushion that had been thrown by Hanzo.

 

“Maybe you should go somewhere else to crash since I'm still pissed that you had Jesse enter our home without me knowing.”

 

“Yeah, your brother almost stabbed me with a butter knife when I went into the kitchen!” Upon being told that his friend was almost stabbed by his brother Genji sheepishly looked away as he scratched the side of his neck, trying to think of something that he could say without getting another sat cushion thrown at him. Deciding that it was probably for the best that he didn't say anything else on the matter Genji pretended that his phone went off and feigned shock when looking at the screen.

 

“Oh, would you look at that, it seems like I did have something to do.” He started as he flashed the blank screen of his phone to the pair.

 

“You mean besides getting me almost killed?”

 

“Yes. Now if you'll excuse me I'm off. Don't do anything I wouldn't do.” Genji quickly said before disappearing out of the door

 

“There's very few things you wouldn't do.” Hanzo muttered underneath his breath which Jesse had managed to hear and as a result had started laughing out loud at how true that statement was. Once they were positive that Genji was long gone Jesse cleared his throat and turned his attention back to his boyfriend who in return gave him a curious look.

 

“Yes, Jesse?”

 

“Well I was thinking now that we don't have to worry about  Genji being a bother, I was thinking that we can go out and grab some grub.”

 

“My, are you asking me out for a lunch date?”

 

“Maybe. Do you look finer than a million bucks?”

 

“That really depends. Right now I feel like maybe fifteen dollars and look about ten.”

 

“Aw darlin’ you look more than ten dollars, I can assure you. But, if you like, I can go out and grab us some McDonalds.” Hanzo pondered the idea for a moment. Normally he wouldn't even think of eating McDonald's but then again these past few months have been anything but normal.

 

“Yes, that sounds good. While you're gone I can also get changed.” Hanzo said as he picked his brush up off of the table and waved goodbye to the other right before he left.

 

“Darlin’ I’m back.” Jesse announced after finally managing to unlock the door and shoulder it open. After carefully placing the food and drinks on the counter he peeked into the living room and couldn't help but let out a small gasp when he saw the other curled up on the couch and cuddling a large blue dragon plush. Quickly he pulled his head back into the kitchen and began getting the food out for the both of them when he sensed that Hanzo was getting ready to get up and grab his food. Once inside the kitchen Jesse handed him a plate and placed a kiss on his temple once he was close enough. Hanzo felt his face flush slightly and without thinking he quickly returned the kiss before going back to the living room so he could continue watching whatever it was that he had playing when he entered the home.

 

“Whatcha watching sugar?” Jesse asked as he settled himself down next to Hanzo.

 

“That silly looking cowboy movie that you brought over when you thought you were going to be spending the day here with Genji.” Was the simple answer that he got before frowning when he realized that his favorite movie had just been called silly.

 

“What is up with you Shimadas and calling my movies silly or ridiculous?”

 

“Maybe because...they are?” Jesse scoffed at that answer and grumpily continued to eat his food. As the movie was drawing to an end Jesse felt someone lean against his side and when he looked down he saw that Hanzo was resting his head against his shoulder and was starting to doze off.

 

“Hey Han?”

 

“Yes, Jess?”

 

“I love you.”

 

“Love you too.” Jesse could feel himself beaming after Hanzo said that but before he could say anything else he started hearing snoring and he couldn't help but chuckle when he realized that the other had finally fallen asleep. Figuring that he wasn't going to be moving for a while, Jesse made himself as comfortable as he could while sitting on the floor and started his movie over so he could watch it from the beginning and without having to deal with any Shimadas calling it ridiculous and silly.

**Author's Note:**

> A second part will be coming soon.  
> However I just need a small break from writing before I post something for you guys.


End file.
